Ever, Ever After
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Songfic to Ever, Ever After by Carrie Underwood' Winry thinks about a fairytale her mother used to tell her and wonders if Ed ever had stories told to him. Then, she wonders if her own story has that Happily Ever After and Ed says he can give it to her.


_**Ever, Ever After**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own_ FMA _Or the Song _Ever, Ever After_ In Any Way. _FMA _Is Rightfully Owned and Copyrighted to Hiromu Arakawa and the Song was sung by Carrie Underwood.

**Rating: **PG Cause It's Just cutesy song-fiction lurve! ;D

**A/N: **Had the idea and thought the song fit pretty well :) please enjoy!

F—M—A

_Ever, ever After!_

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it to_

_Ever, ever after!  
_

Winry smiled as she glanced over at the golden-blonde teenager who was reading intently in her living room. She was working on some new Automail just for him but was keeping it secret, so he'd be surprised. Almost like a schoolgirl wanting to impress her boyfriend. Though, the two blondes were anything but, at this point; they were just friends; mechanic and long-time customer. But it was no secret (to everyone except Ed, that is) that Winry had fallen in love with said friend.

Somewhere along his journeys, she realized she loved him, even with whatever many flaws he had. But it was OK because she saw him as perfect. He was sweet and kind and their bickering had decreased to playful arguments over silly things. He was the one who caused most of her smiles, and he even mentioned that once, saying that he saw her smiling so much more now that he had returned home. She smiled at him when he said this and simply stated that she enjoyed his presence.

Needless to say, he was slightly flustered that day but eventually brushed it off as a friendly comment. Winry continued working on her Automail and got thinking about the whole mess Ed and Al had been through over the years. He was always fighting, getting new battle scars and not caring, as long as it got him one step closer to getting Al's body back. Unwillingly, as he had told her many times, he was forced to leave Winry.

It reminded her of the fairytales her mother used to tell her when she was younger and before her mother was killed.

Winry was the princess, desperately waiting for her prince or solider to come home permanently. He would visit and try his hardest to make her smile during the hard times in which he was in haste and needed to leave immediately. Much like Ed when he needed his arm or leg repaired as soon as possible. In the story, the princess always wished him luck on his journey and the soldier would be off. Much like herself.

In the end of the story, the princess and her soldier would be reunited; they'd marry and live happily ever after.

In those days, she believed every tragic story had a happy ending. That everything people sacrificed would be replaced with a perfect finish. Now that she was older and wiser, she _knew_ that not all stories came with said happy ending. But she pondered over the thought of her own life story. With Edward returned and willing to stay, had she been given a shot at that ending in which everyone dreamed of so much and would do anything for?

She suddenly remembered her favorite part of her mother's story; when the princess and soldier were reunited. She clutched her fists tightly and stood; ready to face Edward and tell him everything she wanted him to know. It was just him and her in the house today, so no interruptions. She was given a chance at something most couldn't have and only dreamed of. She was going to take this chance.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the blonde-haired young man, her hands together in front of her nervously as she looked down on him as he read his book, obviously not noticing her presence before him.

"Hey…Ed?"

_If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever, ever after  
It may only be a wish away  
_

Ed's eyes shot open slightly and he looked up to the blonde before him. He smiled a little as well.

"Hey Winry," he greeted kindly as he closed his book and placed it next to him on the couch. "What's up?" Winry suddenly found herself with her voice trapped in her throat. How could she say what she needed to say? It's not like she was just going to blurt it out! It was a delicate situation that needed to be treated as such. She smiled back at him and then sat down at his opposite side of his book.

"Edward," she said, suddenly getting an idea. "When you were younger…did your mom ever tell you…stories?" she questioned. The blonde before her raised a brow in curiousness.

"Stories?" the Elric questioned.

"Well, yeah…" Winry responded as she twiddled with her thumbs nervously. "Like…fairytales," she clarified. Ed widened his eyes and then looked thoughtful before a smile graced his lips.

"A few, actually," he mumbled to her.

"Really?" Winry asked him. "Like…what?" The elder Elric hung his head and seemed thoughtful for a few moments.

"Well…it's kind of stupid but I always liked it and so did Al. She would usually tell us this one to get us to sleep," he told her and then grinned in her direction. "It was about a soldier who had to leave to fight a battle and, only at certain times, he could return home to a princess. The soldier, during the times that he was away from her, would find reason in staying alive by thinking about her. To save himself, he forced himself to just keep fighting, no matter what. Just so he could get back."

Winry's eyes widened slightly; was Edward speaking of the same story her mother had told her? It seemed awfully similar, with the soldier, princess, and all. But it seemed it was the other side of the story; through the soldier's eyes. Winry stayed silent and allowed him to continue.

"Many times," Ed went on. "The soldier came back with lots of new scars or some wounds and the princess was always there to fix him and worry about him. Other times, he had to leave her quickly and they had little time to be together, making the princess sad. She always wished him luck, however and he would be off. One day, though," the elder continued, his nostalgic smile growing slightly.

"The soldier came back, hoping his princess was well and that she would still be waiting for him after so much time. When he got home, he was happy to see that she had, indeed, waited for him, saying she had always hoped that he would come home to her someday after he told her that the fighting was over," he explained and then looked up to Winry's eyes. The girl smiled as she knew this part, too.

"And they would live happily ever after," the two blondes said in unison, Ed's eyes widening slightly as she said it with him.

"How did…?" the Elric questioned without finishing. He didn't need to, as Winry understood and answered.

"My mother, before she died, used to tell me that story, but through the princess's eyes," she explained with a smile. Edward laughed slightly.

"Funny," he mumbled.

"My mom mentioned once that your mother had told her about it."

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you _

The two laughed slightly at this and Winry found herself with her hand to her chest, a smile playing on her features. Ed's expression fell slightly.

"You miss them…don't you?" he questioned sadly. Winry looked up to him, her smile fading before she looked away.

"My parents? Of coarse I do….I mean, they were my parents…even if I didn't get to see them too often, they still loved me and I loved them," she responded, her hand still clutching her chest. "But I've gotten past their death. I can't let that hold me back after so long. I'll always miss them and want them back but…sadly, not all stories get a happy ending," she told him, realizing what she had told herself several minutes ago. With the gain of her friends, the Elric's, she realized that she had sacrificed years of pain and turmoil and had lost her parents before it all started.

Edward shrugged. He knew Winry's pain; he, too, had lost his mother. He also had to sacrifice those years, his limbs, and his mother. All to get back what he wanted; his brother's body and the home he had accepted as his own; the one here, in his hometown, where his blonde mechanic was always there to speak to him and he would never have to see her cry over his leaving again. Never.

And, through it all, he was given a chance at this happily ever after that so many would kill for. He was home, he had his brother's body back, and he spent every day with his younger sibling and his beloved mechanic whom he'd fallen in love with. Yes, he had finally come to term with this feeling; the reasons he always denied the accusations of him liking his mechanic, the reason he blushed every time she smiled at him, why he had that growing urge to kiss her every so often. He was just unsure why he couldn't really tell Winry.

No, scratch that, he knew exactly why; it was fear. He was afraid she wouldn't return the feeling. But, now, as he saw her desolate form, he decided that fear could go to hell. His flesh hand reached out to her face and he gently forced her to look him in the eye.

"Winry?" _  
_

_Ever, ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
_

Though some might disagree with this method, he didn't care. If Winry believed that her story wasn't going to have that happily ever after, he was going to prove her wrong. She _deserved _to be happy. In his golden eyes, Winry was the princess of the story his mother used to tell him. He would be her soldier, always there to protect her, to make her happy when she saw him.

She had fixed him when he was broken and, for that, he was extremely grateful. He wanted her to be his reason for living, even though she already was. But he also wanted her to see him and, the moment she did, his presence alone could make a beautiful smile come to her face.

_Ever, ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after  
_

"Ed?" Winry responded, her eyes wide at the gesture of the Elric. They stared into each other's eyes for what they hoped could be forever before Edward broke the silence.

"Winry…do you _believe_ in happy endings?" Edward asked her as a smile began tugging at his lips. "In real life, I mean." His hand fell down to his lap but he held her gaze with his own, daring her to break away. She smiled slightly.

"You probably think I'm silly but…yes…I do. I believe that everything happens for a reason and…"

"If you fight to the end, your ending should always be happy."

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through _

Edward smiled greatly in return, feeling his heart suddenly soar with what he would do next.

"Did you get the happy ending you wanted?" he asked her in the cutest voice he could muster. He sounded so innocent and sweet that it caused a tiny giggle to escape from Winry's lips.

"Sort of, I guess," she responded. Edward placed two things on her expression; longing and happiness.

"…You guess?" he questioned, curious. "Did you not get exactly what you wanted?"

"I sometimes wonder if there's more to it, is all," the blue-eyed mechanic explained. She suddenly felt the elder Elric scoop her hands in his own mismatched ones.

"What would you say if I _could_ give you more?" he asked her as the two stared deeply into each other's eyes once more. Winry smiled at this gesture and began blushing as well.

"How so?" she asked eagerly as her hands gripped his a little more tightly.

"By telling you something important."

_To ever, ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever, ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever, ever after_

_Ever, ever, ever after _

Winry's eyes glistened with happiness. What could this important message be? She felt her cheeks heat up more as she wished that, by some miracle, he would tell her he loved her or the message would be one of the lips; a simple and sweet kiss that didn't need words to explain it. She wished it was so and kept up that hope. She smiled at him and noticed herself come closer to him slightly.

"OK," she agreed finally, freeing the word as if it was a breath she was holding.

"What is it?"

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)  
_

"It's a secret that I've been holding for a very long time," Edward began. "A secret that, up until recently, I wasn't even sure if it was true or not." His eyes fell but a smile tugged at his lips. "But now I'm sure of it and I'm not afraid. Whatever happens…happens." He gripped her own hands more tightly now, too, and returned his golden gaze to her azure eyes.

"Close your eyes first, though," he told her silently. The Rockbell smiled and obliged, gently closing her eyes and hiding her blue orbs from the world around her. Edward took this opportunity to lean forward and gently kiss the girl's lips. Winry's hands reached up to his face and she carefully kissed him back. Simultaneously, they pulled away and carefully opened their eyes until they were half-lidded.

"I love you."

_Oh, forever ever, ever after_

F—M—A

**A/N: **Don't care if it's cheesy, still too cute, no? X3 Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks!


End file.
